Forum:Duping: Argue Here
So, ladies & gentlemen, I've been seeing a lot of pro and anti modding/duping comments. I figured that a place where you can speak your piece without cluttering up other posts might be in order. Here it is. I'll start off. I'm pro-duping but anti-modding. Duping weapons for friends or lower level players in my opinion is just being community-minded. Helping friends or people who lost things because of malfunctions, glitches, etc, or just helping for the sake of helping. Modding is contrary to that as you are altering the game as opposed to exploiting loopholes. Maybe I'm wrong but people helped me by duping and I've helped others in turn. If you're that against duping, go offline. Stay there instead of complaining about it. You might as well say that helping someone level their character is wrong. If you are that committed to being a purist, unplug. Plain and simple. Let the flame war begin... Hefe 19:20, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I'll save this thread a lot of time and say... IMO, most people seem to be pro-duping because its a victimless crime. Honestly, any case involving items with legitimate parts being acquired through whatever means is going to be a victimless crime. The only people crying will be the ones doing it the hard way, and if the item is acquired through 2 weeks, 3 days, and 13 hours of grinding Crawmerax or duped in 2 minutes on willow, what the hell is the difference? NOTHING. So have fun, and don't let a small percentage of whiny, bored completionists ruin your game. :] URBESTESTFRENJESUS 19:35, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I heard that. I've finished it and have a lot of fun meeting others to dupe and so on. I just figured if they want to argue, they can do it here and not ruin other posts. Also, I have no idea what willow is. Hefe 19:37, March 9, 2010 (UTC) That's the thing, Willowtree is an app designed for editing save files to their fullest extent. Any gear, or quest or skill can be edited, but not everyone even knows how, or for that matter, is comfortable risking screwing up their save file and wasting their time with all of this. Only a small minority of the Borderlands population even know anything about any of this. As long as Gearbox keeps patching to keep out gear with illegitimate part listings, this is a complete non-issue. URBESTESTFRENJESUS 19:43, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I am anti mod/dupe. I am against modding because it ruins the balance of the game and as you said it is altering the game. But I am also anti-duping because I like to see rare guns stay rare. I do however see where it is acceptable when someone has lost a gun due to a glitch or error in the game, in that case I am alright with it. But I would like to see people at least put the time into the game to get the item once. Also, to me the fun of this game once you have completed everything else is hunting for guns. WarriorAngel 19:43, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Maybe. But I can tell you from experience that hunting and farming for that one particular gun for weeks stops being fun. I mostly don't even care about the guns. I have more fun playing the missions over and over. If I could continually replay with my main character, I would. 2 playthroughs isn't enough. Hefe 19:48, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I dont care if ppl mod, as long as they arent in my game because i like a challenge and no lag. so i just kick them. but if ppl like modding, thats cool with me. duping i dont care about. i personally havent duped, but i may sometime. i can see why people dont like it though. Stealthmode8 20:15, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Im with WarriorAngel. No modding/no duping. The guns you find are unique and specific to you. It almost as if it was made just for you. One of the greatest things about this game is its ability to produce so many variations of its items. LIke WarriorAngel said, "I like to see rare guns stay rare". That's what makes them special. I'm just happy I have the right to say no to someone when I find a totally unique item and they ask me to dupe it for them. Its not that I don't like to share, its just that I don't give handouts. If there were any rhyme or reason to being able to farm a specific weapon I'm more then happy to help someone earn it that way. CrapStomper 20:22, March 9, 2010 (UTC) I have to say that im anti-duping/modding, because its purely exploiting methods that havent been meant initially in the game. Short sightedly, there is little damage, like people saw no problems in dumping wastes in water in the last century. So let me expand your comprehension of the world we live in: duping significantly reduce the difficulty of the game, making hard-to-find-gear easily acquired. This force the devs to lower the drop rates and increase difficulty of creatures, this is not rebalancing, its palliating to the exploitation of unintended game mechanisms. In general, this forces the devs to unbalance the game. This debalancing will increase as the new DLCs will come out until one drastic point: the point where duping will have ruined the fun, lowering the amount of people playing the game (buying the new DLCs) enough that the game will be no more a source of income. Do you understand me? if you want to dupe, your better to unplug righ now before ruining it for the others. I know that will not stop dupers at all, but least think more than just twice before doing something like that. And just like that, if you understand what i said, you can only agree with me, otherwise you didn't understand. Valtiell 22:22, March 9, 2010 (UTC) : No, duping/moding aren't the reasons the developers created harder to kill enemies. The enemies were too weak to begin with. Has anyone really had a problem with any of them, especially after level 25? I prefer enemies with increased difficulty. MeMadeIt 23:00, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Im not a fan of duping however if i was put in a position were giving up a rare or powerful weapon for another i'd just dupe it , why? because i can, but as soon as a patch if any comes out to stop this exploit i wouldnt mind, duping renders rare weapons very common because they can just be duped and traded in large numbers , i cant wait till duping is stopped :) Category:User:J-NoX/Talk sig I don't have an issue with duping or swapping. I don't like uber-damage mods so I just choose not to play with them just like I do with loot grabbers and other smacktards. MeMadeIt 23:00, March 9, 2010 (UTC)